My Gorgeous Teme
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Sasuke takes a tiny bit of control, wanting to be the one making his boyfriend Naruto melt into a puddle of mush. Still NaruSasu, smutty one-shot written for Sasuke's birthday. Yaoi, boyxboy, detailed smut/lemon and fluff.


**Summary: **Sasuke takes a bit of control, wanting to be the one making his boyfriend Naruto melt into a puddle of mush.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings: **AU. Very detailed and long smut/lemon. Fluff. Yaoi (MalexMale).

**AN: **This is my sixth one-shot of NaruSasu... I think? Anyway, this one is just a bunch of smut and fluff, just to have something up for our lovely Sasuke's birthday. Like usual, you don't have to read my other stories to understand this, but you will enjoy more if you do. Oh, and thanks for the reviews on my previous ones, you guys are amazing :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto rolled on the bed, humming softly while clenching his eyes as the early morning sun shined through the window. His tan arm was thrown over something warm and soft, while something fuzzy and smelt good hit the tip of his nose. A sweet smile shaped his lips when he remembered who it was, and laid his arms around the body tighter. Sasuke was still sleeping as Naruto hugged him against his chest, deciding to finally open his eyes to take a look at his boyfriend.

The first thing he noticed was the ebony locks, the hair strands tickled his face, and the scent of coconut shampoo still lingered in them. Naruto ran his hand down his sides, his sleepy gaze fixed on his lover. Sasuke's brows twitched slightly, as a reaction to the younger's touches on his bare thighs. Naruto loved waking up like this, with Sasuke right beside him, in his arms, where only he could see him and touch him.

Sasuke was especially adorable when he was asleep, though Sasuke would kill him if he told him that. But, it was nice seeing the raven haired so relaxed, so peaceful, so... ready to be ravished. Naruto leant a little back, enough to see more of Sasuke's face, to take in more of his beauty. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to lay his hands on him, but doing it when he was asleep was a bit... not cool. Still, Naruto didn't think he could resist those plump pink lips, or that delicious pale neck.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, caressing the side of his boyfriend's cheek. "Since you're not listening, I will tell you that you're the cutest thing in the entire world." He chuckled, a bit scared Sasuke might have woken up, but he hadn't. "You're also the sexiest guy- no person, I have ever seen..." Naruto whispered in his ear, his breath getting heavier. "I just wanna... eat you all up."

"Hnn..." Sasuke shifted slightly, which startled Naruto for a moment, and he pulled back slightly. The older boy hadn't woke up yet, it seemed, but he would definitely soon, since he was a light sleeper. The blond buried his fingers in his hair and gently covered his lips with his own. He kissed him shortly and sweetly, then pulled back to kiss his forehead.

When Sasuke still didn't wake up, Naruto decided to do more. He kissed his cheek delicately, loving how hot his skin felt against his lips. The pale neck looked so inviting, all exposed to him. Naruto parted his lips and let his tongue run down the warm neck, drawing lazy patterns along the skin. He stopped to suck on a hickey he had made the night before, wanting to darken it.

Naruto's hands wandered down his sides after he got on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips. He was too caught up in what he was doing, that he didn't even realize that. Sasuke's dark brown almost black eyes opened slowly, surprised when he found his boyfriend on top of him. He had felt something when he was asleep, and he could still feel those lips all over the side of his neck.

_The perverted moron..._

"Oi Dobe... W-what are you doing? Ngh... M-molesting me in my sleep..." Naruto immediately sat up when he heard his lover's voice, blue eyes widening.

_That's it, I am dead, he will kill me for sure!_

"Ah... um, oh... s-sorry Sasuke... Err... I will s-stop..." Sasuke raised a delicate brow at him, finding it amusing how Naruto panicked visibly.

"Tsk... I didn't say you _had_ to stop..." The blond looked down, blinking a few times, before he smiled widely. Sasuke reddened when Naruto cupped his face and kissed him tenderly and slow once more.

"Good morning," The younger whispered, holding around his lover and resting his head on his shoulder. Sasuke hugged his back weakly, yawning a bit. "Have you slept well?" Naruto murmured against his neck, giving it a few butterfly kisses. The raven yawned again and caressed the top of the blonde hair he loved so much.

"Yeah, well... until you woke me up."

"You wanted to sleep more?" Naruto looked up, his face in the same level as Sasuke's. He shrugged as an answer, not feeling like saying anything. "Do you know how hard it is to hold back, when your sexy lover is sleeping so temptingly right next to you?"

"How does someone sleep temptingly? I was sleeping like usual, and-hey, where do you think you're touching?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist when it slid inside his underwear, sending him a small glare as well.

"I want to touch you..." He murmured, licking Sasuke's soft bottom lip teasingly. It was always like this, since it was summer already, Naruto was probably ready to fuck any time of the day. Sasuke removed his boyfriend's hand from his boxer briefs and let him hold his sides instead.

"Stop it."

"Can we make out then?" Naruto asked with hopeful blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but give in, and nodded, holding Naruto's shoulders. Their lips met shortly after, melting together perfectly. The younger sucked on his boyfriend's upper lip, knowing it turned him on. Sasuke moaned against his lips, deepening the kiss by letting Naruto's tongue enter his mouth. Their wet muscles massaged and rubbed against each other skillfully.

Naruto ran his tongue over his white teeth, feeling Sasuke shudder under him. Their kisses always felt so good, he couldn't really put it into words. The way their lips moved sensually against each other, the feeling of each other's warm breath and the numb feeling it left when they pulled back, it was amazing. Naruto parted a moment to breathe, his blue eyes gazing at the older with love.

"Stop." Sasuke pressed his flat palm against Naruto's chest when he was about to let their lips connect again. The blond raised a brow questionably when the pretty boy pressed a finger against his lips. "Your breath... I don't like your morning breath. You need to brush your teeth first."

Leaning back, Naruto put a palm in front of his lips, breathing against it. Well, he was right. Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily, wanting to get up, but couldn't since his lover was still straddling his hips. Suddenly, something caught the younger male's attention on the bedside table, and he reached his hand to get it. It was a caramel chocolate candy, Naruto smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke, open your mouth," Naruto said, removing the wrapper from the chocolate and putting the end in his mouth. Sasuke's brows furrowed when he realized what his perverted lover was up to, and suddenly his hands were pinned on either side of his head. Naruto dipped his head, azure eyes looking deeply into the dark coffee brown ones.

Sasuke's breath hitched when their fingers were entwined tightly, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and weakly part his lips. Naruto pressed their lips against each other again, biting down the candy at the same time as Sasuke. The flushed male opened his eyes slowly, feeling the chocolate and caramel melt slowly in his mouth. The kiss still didn't break, Naruto continued to lick at Sasuke's lips, lapping the remaining of the sweet.

"As expected, chocolate tastes much better when we share," the blond smiled, swallowing. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and licked his lips, they still felt sticky from the caramel.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more perverted..."

"Come on, even you have to admit it tasted really good," Naruto murmured, kissing his lover's lips again. Of course it felt good, everything he and Naruto did felt amazing, but Sasuke wasn't going to tell him that.

"Hmpf, you wish." The younger laughed lightly, and dipped his head to lay more kisses on his face. Sasuke hummed weakly, letting go of Naruto's hands to sit up slightly. "You oaf, get off me, I am hungry." He pushed him off.

Naruto yelped when he fell on his side of the bed, looking at his boyfriend with a pout as he jumped off the bed. Sasuke sent him a side glance and a cocky smirk, before he put on a pair of shorts that were lying on the floor. Naruto sat up and scratched the back of his hair, his eyes following the other's every move. Especially the way Sasuke flipped his long ebony bangs off his eyes, brushing them away with a slightly annoyed yet cute frown. He was really adorable without even trying.

"I am hungry too..." Naruto whispered to himself, walking over to the elder who was looking for a new clean shirt inside their shared closet. Just when Sasuke slid off the shirt he had slept in, Naruto circled his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Oi, idiot, stop it," the raven was too used to being hugged out of the blue, so he wasn't as startled as he used to be. Naruto nuzzled his neck and placed a gentle kiss on it, making his partner's breath hitch. Sasuke wanted to just push him away like usual, but the warmth of his body was very comfortable.

"You know..." Naruto murmured, tracing a hand down the smooth stomach. Sasuke grabbed his hand and tried to push him away, but his boyfriend ended up entwining their fingers instead. "I want to play more, let's go back to bed..." Naruto put a finger under his chin, turning Sasuke's head slightly so he could kiss his lips.

"Didn't I tell you to brush your teeth, dobe?" Naruto blinked and all of a sudden Sasuke's warmth left him. "We can do it after breakfast okay?" His lover pulled on his shirt and exited the room leaving Naruto a little dumbfounded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late in the afternoon; both boys had eaten breakfast, went out a bit, and were back in their apartment. Sasuke sat silently on the couch, reading a magazine he had just bought. Naruto was sitting just beside him, the TV was on but none of them were really concentrating on it. Naruto was more interested in watching his boyfriend read, his strong gaze not going unnoticed by Sasuke. It was relatively silent for a while.

"Hey... Sasuke... Do you think of me when you... jack off?" The blond asked, out of the blue, and it suddenly became _very_ silent. Sasuke lowered the magazine so he could face Naruto, looking at him with an expression as if he just asked the world's most bizarre question.

Sasuke parted his lips, his brows knitting slightly, Naruto having a completely serious look on his face. "What... W-where did that come from?"

"Just asking, I am actually pretty curious now." Naruto said, finding it amusing how uncomfortable Sasuke looked. The raven put the magazine down and tried to think of the last time he masturbated. It had been a while, since he had Naruto every time he was horny, but there had been a few times where they hadn't had time for each other. Sasuke blushed when he thought back, the times he used to play with his cock _and_ ass, thinking of none other than Naruto. Thinking of his hands, his lips, his tongue... His cock...

"I-Isn't the answer o-obvious? Baka." Sasuke muttered, going back to hide his flushed cheeks behind the magazine. Naruto grinned and hugged him from the side, giving his blushing boyfriend and kiss on the cheek.

"So you do think of me? I am so happy, I think of you too Sasuke. Every time, I think of you."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying not to flush further and elbowed Naruto away. "I am going back to the bedroom, dobe."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto leaned against the bedpost, putting his arms behind his head as he watched Sasuke talk on his phone. He wasn't really listening, just merely watching his lover walk back and forth, being slightly stressed for some reason. His brows were furrowed as usual, and he was swearing so much Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"Is something bothering you, Love?" The younger asked when Sasuke hung up, crossing his arms over his chest. The raven rubbed his temple and put the cellphone down, going to open the window so he could cool off a little.

"No... It's nothing, there were just some problems with... something. No big deal." He answered, looking out the window. Naruto hummed, and decided to not ask more about it.

"Ah, ok." Naruto smiled, making Sasuke turn his face slightly to face him. The sea blue eyes widened when his boyfriend returned a small smile, one that looked so gentle and very unlike the feisty Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, suddenly feeling hot, he always did when he looked too much at the gorgeous male. "Come closer," he patted his lap.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked playfully, brushing off a few ebony bangs. He closed the window, and walked over to his boyfriend, but sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's way too early to do what you are thinking of doing." Sasuke said, poking his cheek with a slender finger. Naruto chuckled and sat up, reaching for the underside of Sasuke's chin.

"There is no such thing as too early or late when it comes to loving you..." The blond whispered, giving his cheek a sweet kiss. Sasuke just shook his head and sighed, Naruto and his lame cheesy lines. "Sit here, Sasuke." The younger took his hands and guided them around his neck.

The raven didn't feel like rejecting Naruto's offer, and merely sat on his lap and straddled him. He had his legs on either side of his boyfriend's thighs, and hands on his shoulders. Naruto leaned forward and briefly kissed Sasuke's lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet, their lips massaging each other gently. The blond ran his hands down his sides and massaged slightly, making the older hum. Sasuke buried his fingers in the fair locks, massaging his scalp just the way he knew he liked it. Naruto deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue out of his mouth, and slowly pushing it past Sasuke's willingly parted lips.

"Mhh..." A cute whimper fell from the proud boy, when Naruto's hands went lower to grab his ass. Sasuke pulled back slightly and kissed his neck, then sucked hard enough to create a mark. Naruto bit his bottom lip and tilted his head back, hands going under the black t-shirt. Sasuke's hands roamed his chest, feeling up over his shirt, before he slid them inside as well. The couple explored each other's chests then Sasuke re-connected their lips in a more passionate kiss. Naruto hugged the pretty boy closer and massaged his tongue with his, the kiss getting sloppier and messier.

"What's up with you today, Sasuke, you're so... willing." Naruto murmured when their mouths parted, his lids got a little heavier. Sasuke panted lightly against his lips and let his dark eyes lock with the azure ones.

"Why... Don't you like it?"

"O-o-of course, I love it," Naruto blushed, hugging him tighter. "I am just a bit surprised that's all."

"Hnn... I am just in the mood, okay?" Sasuke flipped his bangs off his eyes and let his lips touch his chin. He kissed the tanner skin and licked a path down his jawline and to his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his love's soft warm tongue against his skin.

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't expecting him to go all the way, but the truth was, he was feeling like doing it. However, things were going to be a tiny bit different this time, Sasuke didn't feel like lying on his back and taking everything Naruto had to give him. No, he wanted to do something as well, do some of the work for once.

"Naruto..." The ravenette murmured, and looked up slightly. Naruto opened his hazy blue eyes and faced the male. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and cupped Naruto's handsome face, again capturing his peachy lips in a breath taking kiss. The younger slid his hands inside Sasuke's pants and boxers, grabbing his butt directly. He didn't want to start questioning why Sasuke was so eager, because he knew he would stop everything if he got him too pissed off.

The feisty boy pulled back to teasingly lick the corner of his lover's mouth, before grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Let me remove it." Sasuke whispered, seeing those blue eyes darken as he slipped his shirt over his head. Naruto leaned back, his pants tightening when Sasuke ran his hands down his toned chest. His nails traced his visible abs, then went up to grab the sides of his upper arms.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he teasingly pulled at his bottom lip, their crotches rubbing deliciously. Sasuke bent down and kissed down his chest, all the way to the hem of his pants. The blonde's breath hitched when the dark haired boy licked his stomach teasingly, the sight being so sexy it was almost blending. Sasuke got off Naruto's legs and made him spread them.

"W-wait... what are you doing...?" The younger asked breathlessly, surprised when his usually not-so-bold-boyfriend unzipped his pants. Sasuke looked up through heavy bangs and licked his lips.

"I am not letting you dominate me tonight, Naruto." Was the reply, and the blond bit his bottom lip hard as he raised his hips so Sasuke could remove his pants. The words echoed through his mind for a while, still trying to get over what he said. Ever since they started dating four years ago, and started sleeping together more than three years ago, Naruto had always been the one taking the first step.

He was the one who did Sasuke, the other was way too shy and claimed he was too 'proud' to start anything. However, Naruto decided to act like he wasn't melting into complete mush by his gorgeous boyfriend's ministrations and smirked. "And how are you going to do that, teme?"

Sasuke sent him a side smirk, then licked the front of the boy's underwear, it was already damp with pre-cum. Naruto clutched the sheets, trying not to lose it completely as Sasuke nuzzled against him. "Wait and see, dobe." He said, his cheeks turning red when he realized just how daring he was. He however didn't let that stop him and grabbed the elastic band of his underwear.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the slightly cold air hit his newly exposed erection. Sasuke wasted no time in curling his elegant pale fingers around the throbbing flesh, and stroked his boyfriend slowly. "You're so warm, and hard..." The raven licked the sensitive head, looking up to meet the desire filled azure eyes.

Tan fingers curled around the back of Sasuke's spiky black hair, tugging. Naruto didn't know what was up with Sasuke, but he certainly wasn't complaining. The raven parted his pink lips and pushed Naruto's cock between them. He closed his eyes, and hummed around the flesh, sucking eagerly. His fingers worked on the part he couldn't get in his mouth, while his cheeks hollowed.

"Ngh..." Naruto closed his eyes, feeling that skilled tongue swirl around his tip, then rub on the underside while the boy bobbed his head on his member. Sasuke got about 3/4 of him in his mouth, which itself was pretty impressive, but he knew he could take more. Naruto was panting heavily, fingers buried deep in his hair as his toes curled at the numb pleasure of his lover's mouth.

His tight heat felt so delicious around his pulsing cock, it was hard to stop himself from moaning. Sasuke held Naruto's thighs and lowered his mouth further, making the poor blonde tug his hair almost painfully as his eyes went wide. Tears formed in the corner of the dark eyes, he could almost not breathe with Naruto's cock shoved deep inside his mouth, making him gag.

"Ahh... fuck... yeah... j-just like that." The blond unconsciously bucked his hips against the eager mouth, making Sasuke gag even more. Naruto threw his head back and pressed Sasuke's head further down, fucking his boyfriend's face without noticing. It became a little hard for Sasuke to breathe, but he held out and moaned against the hard pre-cum leaking cock as he drove him closer to an orgasm.

Naruto's thighs were shaking with pleasure, white dots could be seen behind his closed eyelids as the only thing he could feel was pure pleasure. God, his Sasuke was too good, he made him feel so fucking good, it was fairly indescribable. After a couple more firm thrusts, Naruto moaned Sasuke's name as he came deep inside his older lover's throat.

Sasuke closed his eyes, only managing to breathe through his nose as he continued to suck everything out of the throbbing cock, milking every last drop out of it. Naruto sunk further down the bed, feeling extremely shaky after having such an explosive orgasm. Sasuke pulled back with a last lick on the over stimulated tip, and swallowed the sticky release that was in his mouth.

Glazed blue eyes watched hungrily as some saliva and cum dripped down the corner of Sasuke's mouth, which he probably was oblivious to. Naruto leaned forward and licked it away, his lust only growing when his eyes met the just as hungry darker ones. Sasuke didn't need to say anything, he just pulled the rest of his clothes off and dropped them on the floor.

When they both lied naked on the bed, the raven crawled over Naruto and tugged his hair with one hand. They started at each other for a moment, before smashing their lips in a hungry kiss. Sasuke distracted Naruto with the kiss as he shakily used his free hand to pull the bedside drawer, and blindly grab their half-used bottle of lubricant.

"I fucking love you, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was deep and meaningful, sending shivers down the pale boy's spine. Sasuke swallowed audibly and sat up, pouring the lube into his fingers. Naruto held his hips and watched in awe as he coated his long beautiful digits with the clear substance.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke went back to straddling him, and leaned over him so his face was hovering over his. He spread his legs further apart and raised his hips, bringing his lubricated fingers behind himself.

_Don't tell me he's gonna-_

"Oh... my... _god_." Was the only thing Naruto could mutter as Sasuke circled his own entrance with his finger. The ravenette's cheeks were turning crimson, embarrassed, and his lips formed a frown. He was clearly uncomfortable with what he was doing, but didn't stop.

The blond was still in a bit of a shock as his lover closed his eyes and started preparing himself. Sasuke was panting weakly as he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles, his eyes looking at Naruto half-lidded. Even though his brows were furrowed angrily, he still looked so damn...

"Sexy." Naruto whispered, his cock twitching back to life at the sight before him.

"Shut up, asshole." Sasuke muttered embarrassed, whimpering slightly when he added a second finger, moving them deep inside himself. Naruto's fingers twitched to touch the god-like boy on top of him, and let his hands feel up his sides. They stopped on his behind, and grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them further apart.

Sasuke wanted to protest, but was too concentrated on preparing himself. Naruto took time to appreciate the moment- and sight, while he gently massaged his ass cheeks. "Turn around... I want to see you stretch your-"

"N-no way...!" Sasuke whimpered, glaring through heavy bangs and a flushed face at Naruto. He wanted to grin in return, but was too clouded with lust. Sasuke moaned weakly when he had three fingers inside his body, his thighs shaking with pleasure. It didn't feel as good as when Naruto fingered him, but the fact that he was watching Sasuke made it really hot.

When the raven felt he was ready, he pulled them out and tried avoiding Naruto's eyes, feeling completely embarrassed for doing such a thing, though the pervert blond looked like he enjoyed every second of it. Naruto caressed his body lightly, his eyes clouded with lust as he was about to lower Sasuke on his back, before he stopped him.

"Stay where you are," Sasuke said, and sat back on Naruto's lap, feeling his hard erection press against his ass. For a moment, neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other's eyes. Naruto was a bit speechless about the whole thing, but he took time to relish the moment. Sasuke grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss.

Naruto groaned slightly, the friction of his boyfriend's ass on his hard cock sent amazing shocks of pleasure up his body. The sight of Sasuke's face as he almost shyly fingered himself got him hard in no time at all. _So that's how he looks like when he masturbates? Oh God._

"I want to fuck you, Sasuke... right now..." The navy blue eyes looked desperately into the hazy dark brown ones when they pulled back from the kiss. Sasuke still didn't allow Naruto to roll him on his back, instead, he grabbed his hands and led them to his own hips.

Without replying, the raven rose on his knees slightly and grabbed the lube from the nightstand again. He impatiently waited for the liquid to pour on his fingers, before he wrapped his sticky hand around Naruto's shaft. Sasuke used a generous amount of lube to prepare Naruto's cock for what was to come.

"Ngh... S-Sasuke..." The younger breathed as the pale slender fingers stroked his cock, some pearly pre cum started dripping down his shaft. Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes, and he blew on them once he realized. "You're so damn beautiful..." Naruto said gently.

"... Baka." Sasuke blushed, always pretending he didn't like to be called that. Naruto leaned and kissed his forehead, watching with half-lidded eyes his boyfriend hold his cock as he raised his hips. Sasuke guided the tip of his lover's cock under his entrance, hissing slightly when the warm flesh hit his relaxed hole.

"Relax..." Naruto whispered, holding the feminine hips, rubbing them in a soothing manner. The pale boy took a deep breath, his eyes locked with the eyes of his love as he slowly lowered himself on his lap. Sasuke dug his teeth into his bottom lip, barely noticing the small kisses Naruto left on his neck to help him relax.

"Ngh..." The ravenette let a moan fall from his lips when the throbbing cock was buried deep inside him, stretching his tight insides. Naruto groaned in pleasure, the heat that wrapped around him was... simply amazing. "Naruto..." Sasuke hugged the boy close, and panted softly in his ear.

He was in pain. Naruto understood that immediately, and assumed he hadn't prepared himself well enough. A wave of guilt washed through him, but slowly faded when his love cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss on his plump lips. Sasuke smiled weakly when the gentle but strong arms circled his waist, hugging him tight.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto kissed his ear softly, noting how the older trembled slightly at those words. Sasuke just licked his lips and sat back, adjusting so he was sitting on a comfortable position, before he let his hands rest on Naruto's shoulders.

"Ah... Naruto..."

"Does it still hurt?" Naruto whispered, his lips tickling his boyfriend's collarbone. Sasuke stayed still for a moment, then shook his head. It felt better once he got used to the feeling. Sasuke finally wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto's neck, and started moving slowly.

Naruto held his hips and let Sasuke decide the pace himself. The older boy raised his hips slowly, then dropped on his lap. The feeling was already good, Naruto's slight worry and guilt was quickly replaced with heavy lust as he watched his lover ride his cock. Naruto felt so big inside Sasuke, and he was so deep with this angle.

Sasuke started to whimper, hugging boyfriend closer to his chest. Naruto parted his lips to take a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking the sensitive nub just the way Sasuke liked it. Shivers ran down his spine at the feeling, and he started moving faster. The couple locked gaze as they moved their bodies together, creating a slow sensual rhythm.

"Ahh... You feel so good..." Naruto groaned, letting his hands feel up the small of Sasuke's back, then down to hold his hips again. His porcelain skin was so smooth and soft against his trembling fingertips. They were so deeply connected like this, being one. It always left both boys overwhelmed with the feeling of love. The deep love they felt for each other.

Sasuke moved a bit faster, holding with one hand into the headboard over Naruto's head as he picked up the pace. The younger threw his head back in pleasure, not wanting to look at Sasuke, the sight was too erotic for him. He moaned, shocks of electricity rippling through his body. Sasuke loved the look Naruto had on his face, it was him who was doing this to him. _Naruto_ was the one moaning and slowly loosing himself.

The sun was setting, giving the couple's bedroom an orange-ish glow as they made love. The ravenette held the side of the blonde's neck with his free hand, eyes roaming all over his face. Naruto had never felt so... dominated before. Even though he was the one fucking Sasuke, it still felt like Sasuke was in control.

Naruto was melting into a pile of mush, his muscles didn't want to move, all he could think and feel was his gorgeous boyfriend. Sasuke rode his cock fast, hard, making him see white behind his closed eyelids. Their bodies fit so perfectly with each other, their intimate moments were always so precious and unique.

"F-fuck... ngh..." Naruto cracked an eye open, and they darkened with lust when he took in the sight in front of him. Sasuke was bouncing fast and steadily on his lap, his eyes half-lidded as a very dark shade of pink strained his cheeks. Over his own moans of pleasure, he had almost missed out the sexy feline-like moans coming from Sasuke. It gave Naruto a sudden urge to grab Sasuke's thighs and push him down the bed, fucking him hard and good against the mattress.

However, his whole body had stopped functioning as the older boy continued to ride him. All he could feel was pleasure as the tight heat engulfed him, being totally at Sasuke's mercy. "N-Naruto... ah..." Sasuke let go of the headboard, clenching his eyes shut as he finally hit the bundle of nerves that made his whole body shake with pleasure. Naruto hugged his waist and pressed him against himself, their chests rubbing as he started to buck his hips to meet Sasuke's thrusts halfway.

"Angh... Oh my god...!" Sasuke's voice got a pitch higher, the thrusts he received got much rougher and deeper. Naruto grabbed his lover's neglected member and pumped him, adding to the pleasure. Sasuke's vision blurred, and he roughly grabbed Naruto's face and smashed their lips together.

The passionate couple shared an open-mouthed kiss as they muffled their moans against it, all while looking deep into each other's eyes. Sasuke could see the pleasure in the pure blue eyes, he could see how he was making Naruto feel.

"I love you, Sasuke..." The blonde groaned, feeling a tight heat form in his stomach. Sasuke's heart stopped at those words, making small tears stain the corner of his eyes. They were both close to reaching their climax, which made them feel a bit embarrassed, since they had never had such a short session before. They were coming way too quickly, much faster than usual.

"Haa... Naru... N-Naru...!" Sasuke bounced faster, the pleasure was going through him like shocks, waves, it was all over him and it left him nub. But to his surprise, Naruto let out a loud groan before the raven felt hot liquid shot inside of him. "Ah!" Naruto pressed his thumb against the pre cum leaking slit, and that was all it took for Sasuke to come hard against their chests, making them sticky.

Naruto continued to buck his hips, letting them ride their orgasms. Sasuke held the younger's chin and planted a long loving kiss on his sore red lips, pouring all the emotions he was feeling in the kiss. Naruto whimpered against his soft velvety lips, pulling away with a teasing nip at his bottom lip to breathe.

"L-love you... too..." Sasuke whispered shyly, it was barely audible, but Naruto heard it. He smiled affectionately, and kissed his forehead. Sasuke pulled out of him, wincing slightly as Naruto's cum leaked out of his sensitive hole and down his pale thighs. Heat immediately rushed to his face when he realized just how lewd he had been, and a wave of embarrassment washed through him.

_God... why did I do that...? I must have looked like an idiot!_

Sasuke reached for clean wipes on the nightstand, not daring to face Naruto. He was however startled when a pair of tan arms circled his waist and pulled him back, pressing him against his chest. "You were so amazing, baby... God, that felt so good! Have I ever told you how much I love you~?" Naruto nuzzled his neck and made him turn around.

"Oi, l-let go of me dobe-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of gentle lips and a very naughty tongue. Naruto rolled him gently on his back and kissed him till they were out of breath before he pulled back. Sasuke panted for oxygen, glaring up at his sheepish boyfriend as he hovered over him. "You baka..." He hit the top of his head.

"Ow... why are you angry at me all of a sudden? And after you were so sexy right- ow- okay, okay..." Naruto grinned and buried his face in his the crook of his neck. Sasuke's face was red, but he hugged the broad shoulders and let himself drown in him.

Naruto pulled back after a moment, and slowly slid his hands down his body, till they grasped each other his soft thighs. Sasuke's brows furrowed when he slowly spread his legs apart, and settled between them. "Hey!"

Some of his cum was still dripping down from his lover's pink opening, sending heat to Naruto's member once more. "I can't get enough of you Sasuke..."

"Dobe, don't even think about-"

"I wanna be inside of you again... I want to feel you all around me..." The raven was about to protest, but didn't have the heart to when Naruto grabbed his pale hand and kissed his knuckles. "I love you so much Sasuke..." He breathed tenderly, kissing each of his fingers as well.

"... Me t-too."

They smiled warmly at each other, before sharing another sweet kiss, and sensual spending the rest of the night in each other's arms. That night, there was so much love in the air, just like every other night they made love.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's your birthday tomorrow... do you have any wishes?" Naruto grinned, squeezing Sasuke's hand tighter. The couple was out doing some grocery shopping, and the blonde just remembered what date it was. The raven held the basket with his free hand, and gave his boyfriend a side-glance.

"Hn. I am not seven, I don't celebrate birthdays."

"Oh come on! Last year I bought you those black earrings, and the year before the headphones and-"

"Hnn. Then... you don't need my help." Sasuke tried not to blush, but failed as he remembered how Naruto always bought him things he liked. The younger smiled happily, thinking of what he should buy. He had always bought Sasuke a cake, then handed him a small present... before they spend the rest of his birthday in the bedroom.

Naruto had saved a lot of money, and thought of maybe taking Sasuke on a date. How much he loved making the feisty Uchiha happy... Naruto grinned widely and hugged his lover's waist from behind, in the middle of the store.

"I love you... Beautiful." He whispered.

"Not in public, dobe!" Sasuke mumbled embarrassed and unwrapped his arms. Naruto grinned.

"But I still love you."

"I-idiot." The pretty boy said, blushing. Naruto grinned sheepishly and stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend's lips, making Sasuke blush more. _Wah, he's so cute!_ The blond thought, his cheeks actually hurting from smiling like an idiot. An idiot deeply in love.

_Hm... What about matching couple's ring this time?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it! This didn't really have a plot (none of my one-shots has really) but I hope it was enjoyable!

The next one-shot will be written by request, about NaruSasu's first time in high school. Kyaa... that's going to be so sappy and romantic, I love writing vanilla sex. (That one will have more plot hopefully) The one after will most likely be a couple's fight, I have always wanted to write that, with some rough make-up sex later ;D

Please leave me some feedback :)

Oh, and happy birthday, Sasuke!

Until next time~

-YaoiKitty


End file.
